To assess if abnormalities in autonomic tone and/or reflexes carry a significant risk for subsequent cardiac mortality among post-myocardial infarction patients and to evaluate the independent prognostic value of these markers to other traditional risk factors such as left ventricular dysfunction and ventricular arrhythmias.